


you held my heart from the start

by silvermalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, alec trips and is adorable, i don't know how to tag, soft first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermalec/pseuds/silvermalec
Summary: ‘Distracting,’ Alec managed to get out, ‘You uh— you were distracting,’ he tried again, before realizing how weird that must’ve sounded.Alec waved his hands around helplessly as he noticed the confusion written on the man’s features. ‘Oh god, I..— please just forget I ever said that.’--or the oneshot where Alec is completely mesmerised by a beautiful stranger walking down the street and immediately crashes his bike into the sidewalk.





	you held my heart from the start

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea whilst I was cycling to my dads and had to write it down immediately. I find any 'first meeting' oneshots where Alec's at a loss for words the most endearing and adorable things to read so here we are :")
> 
> hope you enjoy!

‘Come on, big brother,’ Isabelle called back from a few feet ahead as Alec tried his absolute hardest to stay balanced and put on his bicycle, ‘With this rate we’re not getting anywhere.’ Eyes shifting from his hands on the handlebar to his sister, he sent her a mordant glare only Alec was capable of giving.

‘Pardon me, but if I recall correctly, this is my first time riding a bike,’ he responded, just in time avoiding a pothole in the already uneven road. Alec had no idea how Izzy had gotten him to agree to spending his Sunday afternoon, driving around the outskirts of New York on a vehicle he had never touched in his life before. He trusted his own two legs well enough to take him wherever he needed to go, not in need of an unstable, two wheeled, device from hell. 

‘Tell me again how you managed to drag me along to do this?’ Alec inquired, a slight exasperation present in his voice. Isabelle chuckled softly, clearly not affected by his annoyance. 

‘I had to make up something to get you outside before you work yourself to the point of exhaustion.’ Alec tried to hide the small smile tugging at his lips as his sister voiced her concern for him.

‘But cycling..?’ 

‘I got you here, didn’t I?’ she laughed at him, shaking her head fondly. Alec was well aware of Izzy’s concern for him. He completely devoted his days to his education, traveling back and forth between the many NYCU buildings and his small apartment that he was barely able to afford. He didn’t feel he had the time, nor the need, to do any other time-consuming activities, but, although he could never admit it to his sister, this little trip did bring some peace to his mind; something that he didn’t realise till now how much he needed.

‘See, you’re getting the hang of it!’ Isabelle spoke up, before breathing in a big gulp of air as Alec nearly drove himself into a streetlight, ‘Or maybe– maybe not..’ Alec cursed under his breath, adjusting himself on the bike again, frustration bubbling up in his chest. He let his leg fall down, resting all his bodyweight on his toes, as Isabelle skidded to a halt too.

‘Very encouraging,’ he remarked, trying to bring something soft to his voice. He didn’t want to sound too serious, knowing how much it actually excited Izzy to be able to do this with him. She glanced up at him, eyes questioning.

‘Do you want to go back?’ 

‘I’m good,’ he replied softly as he shook his head no, feeling the frustration ebb away as a small, but just noticeable, smile spread across Izzy’s face. Just as he was ready to continue and he pushed himself off the ground onto his bike again, his eyes landing on someone crossing on the other side of the street.

Alec’s mouth parted slightly at the sight of an absolutely gorgeous stranger coming his way. As his brain casually told him that no, he can’t have ever seen anyone more beautiful than this man, his eyes failed to notice the sidewalk that he was about to crash into. He could faintly hear Isabelle’s warnings from behind him, but with his eyes still glued to the stranger, he drove straight into said sidewalk and tumbled over, bike and all.

He lay on the street for a good few seconds before he could feel a headache settling in and registered the surprised gasp coming from somewhere next to him. Rubbing the back of his head with a groan, he felt a set of butterflies set in as a worried pair of stunning dark brown eyes came into his vision.

‘Are you alright?’ the stranger asked, hand resting on Alec’s shoulder. He only managed to nod, feeling another wave of nerves wash over him at the sound of the man’s voice. Alec felt utterly confused at the way he’d reacted to seeing a stranger, but quickly recollected himself as the man offered him a hand and pulled him up effortlessly. 

‘Are you sure? What even happened?’ the man spoke up again, a questioning look present on his face. As soon as Alec started blubbering nonsense again, he lifted an eyebrow in amusement.

‘Distracting,’ Alec managed to get out, ‘You uh— you were distracting,’ he tried again, before realizing how weird that must’ve sounded. Alec waved his hands around helplessly as he noticed the confusion written on the man’s features. ‘Oh god, I..— please just forget I ever said that.’ He earned a chuckle at that, something that sounded almost musical to him.

‘That’s quite alright, dear.’ This time he stuck out his hand for Alec to shake, who accepted it happily. ‘I’m Magnus,’ he introduced himself, the same smile lingering on his lips. 

‘Alexander, or just— just Alec, actually,’ he stuttered out, completely mesmerized by the man standing in front of him. Magnus..

‘Well, just Alec, I must say I’ve never had someone literally fall for me; especially not on a bike.’ Alec gaped at him, mouth opening and closing, his mind blank. He could see Izzy from the corner of his eye with a knowing smile on her face. Cheeks blushing red he looked up at Magnus again and lifted his shoulders in an attempt to just do something. 

‘Are you absolutely sure you’re okay? You did just hit your head on pavement,’ Magnus asked again, the worry returning in his voice.

‘I mean, you did just make me fall off of my bike and hit my head on the pavement,’ Alec responded, earning him another chuckle, before he smiled at Magnus reassuringly, ‘But I’m good, really.’ Magnus cocked an eyebrow at him again, a confident smirk tugging at his lips. 

‘I’d gladly make up for that and treat you to coffee sometime?’ Alec gawked at him, eyes wide, and was sure he didn’t breath for at least half a minute.

‘Really?’ he asked, eyebrows rising a notch as he was noticeably surprised. ‘I mean—y-yeah, yeah sure. That sounds great.’ Magnus’ smile grew even wider and Alec could feel his knees buckling under his weight. 

‘Wonderful,’ Magnus started, pulling a card from his jacket pocket and handing it over to Alec, ‘I hope to see you around, Alexander.’ Grinning, he took it and slipped it in his jeans pocket. Oh, those damn butterflies.

‘Yeah, me too. Me too.’


End file.
